Dominance
by Diamond Cobra
Summary: Reid/Morgan. Reid decides to take control in the bedroom for the first time. Basically pure smut from start to finish.  Can be easily read as a standalone but is actually the missing scene from chapter 1 of Eternal Soldier's fic, Reunion.


**This fic can be read as a standalone although it is actually the sex scene from Eternal Soldier's Reid/Morgan fic Reunion. **

**Read it, it's worth it I promise. Plus, I beta it and write all the sex scenes, so it's gotta be good *wink*. This scene however, didn't fit into the chapter properly, and I promised the good people of ff.n that I would write it anyway. So here it is. **

**I'm actually pretty psyched about it, Dominant!Reid is entertaining to write =D.**

Morgan had pushed Reid up against the door as soon as it clicked shut, pinning down his wrists and kissing him. Instead of trying to break free of his restraints, Reid put all of his energy into returning Morgan's kiss. Eventually, yearning for more of the younger genius, Morgan's hands relaxed their hold, and Reid was able to force Morgan around and up against the door instead.

Morgan gasped in shock and pleasure, Reid allowing his more dominant side take over always made his resistance weak. Reid pressed himself against Morgan. Morgan kissed back ferociously and tried to regain control, for, although the younger man's dominance was undeniably attractive, Morgan found it nigh impossible to give in without a fight. Reid, sensing the older man's plans quickly analysed the situation and, after finding it to be the best course of action, with an 80% chance of success, rolled his hips. Morgan gasped as the friction at their crotches increasing dramatically and sent a ripple of pleasure to his brain. Reid took advantage, finding it easy to slip his tongue into the older man's mouth, whilst he was distracted. He had miscalculated slightly though, not taking into account the pleasure his actions would cause him, and had to fight to concentrate on his task, he would have to remember to factor that into his thinking next time.

The two continued their session and, when he was sure that Morgan wasn't going anywhere, Reid removed his hands from Morgan's wrists and slowly slid his hands under the man's shirt and up his back, lightly scraping his nails across the sensitive skin. Morgan shivered in response and Reid moved his hands around to Morgan's chest, beginning to work on his nipples, gently rubbing and teasing the receptive flesh. When he tired of only using his hands, Reid pulled Morgan's shirt over his head and, after a slight hitch involving their connected lips and an inability to phase the shirt between them, began kissing his chest, feathering small kisses and sharp nips down to the man's belt.

Morgan moaned in protest. "Pretty boy…" he murmured. "Pretty boy, stop teasing me, please." His voice hitched slightly as the genius nipped at his hip.

"_I'm_ in control now," Reid whispered, sending chills down Morgan's spine. "I can do whatever I want to you." Reid's words thrilled Morgan; he'd always wanted Reid to take charge. Reid pulled off his tie as he talked, and began working his mouth back up Morgan's chest, across the collarbone and up the curve of his neck before finally reaching his lips.

"You're _mine_, Derek Morgan," Reid growled, in a rare show of possessiveness, unbuttoning his own shirt and tossing it aside before removing Morgan's belt, fumbling only slightly as it stuck. He began tugging on the pants button, having difficulty undoing it when unable to see his hands, and Morgan, sensing his struggle, obliged by slipping them off himself.

"Bedroom. Now," Reid ordered deeper voice than usual, arousal clear in his tone. Morgan nodded, a smirk on his lips, he was going to enjoy this greatly.

* * *

><p>Reid's mind quickly catalogued all the possible scenarios that could occur from this situation: Derek Morgan, sex God extraordinaire was currently leant against the headboard, shirtless and waiting for Reid. He had finally initiated and taken control and he wasn't planning on messing this up. He had thoroughly researched and prepared for this situation like he had for nothing else. The young genius moistened his lips slightly, his nerves breaking his concentration and sending facts and figures of all the possible outcomes, both good and bad, through his mind. All previous confidence had abandoned him; he had to do it right, he couldn't fail. This was Morgan. <em>His<em> Morgan. This was everything.

He jumped slightly as he felt the older man's hand on his neck. "Relax pretty boy. We've done this before," Morgan chuckled, but with a reassuring tone in his voice. "You were great then, and you'll be great now."  
>Reid's eyes locked with the older agent's, and he drew in a steadying breath. Muttering statistics under his breath, Reid leant towards the older man and blew gently on his neck, before feathering light kisses across the skin. All the research he had done told him that the foreplay was just as important as the sex, and he planned to utilize that knowledge.<p>

Reid felt hands running up his chest. He chose to ignore this and continue his actions, but had to gasp when one of the hands tweaked one of his nipples on its way. Pulling away from Morgan's neck, Reid slapped the offending hand away.

Morgan just looked at his younger lover, one eyebrow raised. The other man was far too overdressed in comparison to him. He was leaning against the headboard wearing only his underwear, and the genius was still wearing his work clothes- waistcoat and all. It wasn't fair. He moved his hands back up, only to have Reid slap them back down again.

"Come now pretty boy," Morgan moaned. "This is hardly fair."

Reid smirked. "Not the point Derek. Today I'm in control." Morgan opened his mouth to reply, but the other agent cut him off with a laugh. "Okay, fine."

This time when Morgan raised his hands, Reid allowed the action to continue. Morgan carefully unbuttoned the waistcoat and the shirt, not wanting to damage it like last time, and slipped the two from the genius' shoulders, then throwing them across the room. Morgan again rubbed the other man's nipples, teasing the sensitive skin, his smile growing as he felt Reid's breath hitch slightly at the feeling.

Finishing his ministrations on the younger man's chest, Morgan moved to the belt, quickly undoing it and slipping it from the belt loops. The pants were next. Morgan slipped the button from its hold and slowly slid the article down the man's legs, rubbing soft circles on the sensitive skin as he went. He reveled in the image presented, with each small circle his fingers made; he could see the young genius' cock react to his movements, creating a tent in his underwear.

With his pants removed, Reid took control once more. He pushed Morgan back so he was once again leaning on the head board, then, kissing the skin along the way gently, made his way down to the other man's waistband. He had read somewhere that many considered it sexy when their lover removed their underwear with only their teeth. Reid briefly considered this idea; however, many possible opportunities for something to go wrong crept into his mind, and he had no confidence in his skills, so he decided to just remove them normally. He did, however, imitate Morgan's actions, and rubbed the skin of the man's thighs softly as he removed the clothing.

With his underwear removed and in his prone position Morgan felt very vulnerable. He was about to comment on this fact when all rational thought abandoned him entirely. Reid, utilizing all his new knowledge and his previous experience, had licked the other man's member from base to end, swirling his tongue slowly and teasingly around the head. Morgan had enjoyed the feeling of vibrations last time, and Reid used this fact to his advantage, softly humming as he teased the man's cock.

Morgan was started to feel slightly light headed. He was fully erect now and the stimulation was incredible. The feelings only heightened when Reid started to stroke the base of his penis at the same time. The combination sent a wash of feelings through Morgan and his hands, tangled in the younger man's hair, clenched at the feeling. The genius winced and pulled away, gently untangled the fingers from his locks, and rubbed the sore spot in pain.

Morgan looked contrite. "Sorry pretty boy. Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," Reid said, with another wince as he poked the spot. "But for that you need some punishment."

Morgan, whilst worried about Reid, had lost some of his arousal, but that single sentence was enough to start it once more.

"Hands and knees, Derek," Reid demanded.

Morgan instantly complied. He'd never tell anyone this, but he had always wondered what taking would feel like. He was the tough guy, the (retired) ladies man and the type no one would ever imagine as a bottom. Plus Reid was the epitome of a taker. His fragile appearance and his whole demeanor just screamed submissive. Morgan, of course, knew that wasn't true; the genius was feisty when he needed to be. However, nobody else knew this, and if they found out he could just imagine the ridicule. But damn, that wish was still there, and today he'd finally find out what all the fuss was about.

Reid, seeing the other man laid out and ready for him to continue, was struck once again by inexplicable nervousness. He knew what to do; of course he did, but that didn't make it any less daunting. He didn't want to go wrong and have Derek suffer or not get release because of him. He _had_ to get this right.

"Derek, a-are you sure?" Reid stuttered. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Pretty boy," the older agent stated, turning around. "You won't hurt me. Stop worrying so much, you'll be great."

Reid, now reassured, steeled himself for his task. Reaching to the bedside cabinet, where he knew all the supplies were stored, he grabbed the slim bottle of lube and a condom. He had read online that the act of putting on a condom could be sensual if done correctly; unfortunately the site also said that there was no bigger buzz kill than a guy fumbling with a condom. Reid knew that with his skills, or the lack thereof, there would be a lot of fumbling. So he ripped open the condom before anything else and he rolled it carefully over his length. With that done, he popped the lid off the lube and squirted a small amount onto his fingers. With his right index finger the genius slowly massaged the tight ring of muscles, which had automatically tensed at the contact, until they relaxed enough to allow him to slip inside.

Morgan had felt himself involuntarily tense at the light contact, and had to force himself to relax as he felt the slick finger continue its slow circle. His breath hitched as the finger slipped inside. He had tried to imagine the feeling several times, yet none of his imaginings felt quite this strange. It wasn't, however, uncomfortable. In fact, once he got past the plain weirdness of it, it felt okay. Not pleasurable, as such, but definitely not painful or uncomfortable.

Reid, seeing his lover had finally relaxed, slowly bent his finger, stretching the other man's walls slightly, before inserting a second finger. Again he waited for a few seconds, allowing Derek to get used to the feeling, before starting to move.

He still intended to prolong the foreplay a little further, and honestly he was kind of enjoying the power he held over the other man, so, whilst stretching, he searched for the prostate. The prostate, he had learnt, was in fact linked to the reproductive system of males and was there to secrete the milky white fluid that, combined with the sperm, made up the semen. He had also learnt that it was one of the most sensitive areas of the male body and that orgasm was, through stimulation, fairly easy to achieve. This he concluded was very true, and his lover was very good at stimulating it. He hoped to do the same.

His search was fairly long; he was no medical doctor, and though he knew the basic location of the gland, it wasn't as easy as many suggested. For an organ the size of a kiwi fruit it was fairly hard to find- then again, the majority wasn't accessible from the rectum, so he shouldn't be surprised really.

Morgan gasped aloud as he felt the younger man's fingers graze over something that made his vision blur. He moaned when the man did it again, this time not moving his fingers away. Each slow press and rub sent a wave of pleasure through him. Now he understood why people liked this so much, it was dizzying. He felt his toes curl as his lover continued, and the telltale pressure in his lower stomach started to build up.

"Spence," he gasped, "so good."

Reid, sensing how close the other man truly was, traced his left hand underneath the older man and grasped his member at the base, gripping it tightly, whilst simultaneously stopping his teasing of the man's prostate.

Morgan groaned in distress, a pitiful whine leaving his mouth. "Pretty boy, that's not funny. Please"

Reid just chuckled at the protest. The other man, if he could think straight, would be mortified at the whine that edged his tone. Trying to appease the man, Reid slipped a third finger, though not as far as the others, and carefully, avoiding the prostate stretched the agent further. That done he removed his fingers slowly and applied more lube to them, applying more to the ring of muscles and the inside, not wanting to cause the other man any distress, either during or after the sex.

He remembered how painful it was and how stiff he felt after his first time, and he didn't want Morgan to suffer the same. He also wanted to stop the embarrassment from the team finding out. The two had managed to hide it once before, but now the rest of the unit knew about them it would be impossible to disguise anything. Garcia and JJ would sniff out a lie instantly, and he didn't want Morgan to suffer the teasing. The teasing after the maid costume incident was already bad enough.

Finding the amount of lube to now be sufficient Reid moved onto himself. He started to stroke himself to full hardness- already being half hard from the erotic sounds Morgan was making. Morgan, sensing and hearing the other man's actions, leant round, careful not to ruin all of Reid's hard work, and placed his hand over the young genius's. Reid removed his own hand from his member and allowed the older man full control.

He felt sad to put an end to it- being stroked by Morgan was always incredible; the other man knew exactly where to put his hands and how to move his fingers. It was so good that Reid had been trying to apply the man's techniques in his own actions, as practical knowledge, he found, was always superior to literary information.

Unfortunately he had to stop it. This night wasn't about his personal pleasure, it was about Morgan's. Though his own orgasm would be pleasurable, knowing that he had brought Morgan the same feelings, through his own actions- and not just through his body- would be infinitely more so.

Reid checked one more time to ensure both he and Morgan were fully lubed.

"Chill pretty boy. Stop fretting." Morgan chided, "You'll do fine, and it'll feel great. Try to enjoy it."

Reid nodded, "Okay, can I-" he broke off and vaguely gestured his intention.

"Of course, would I be lying like this if you couldn't?" Morgan chuckled.

Reid steeled himself. This was it. He slowly pushed himself inside the older man, pausing regularly, allowing him to get used the feeling. Morgan gasped at the feeling, it wasn't pleasurable as such, but it felt so odd. He had expected it to feel like the fingers, but it didn't. The shape was different, as was the warmth and the overall effect. He forced himself to relax once more as he realized that he had again tensed up. Reid gasped at the tightness around him, sure only the head was inside, but the feeling was still incredible, and set to improve. He felt the muscles around him relaxing and took this as a cue to move, sliding himself in further.

The lube created a slickness and added a smoothness to the motion, as the genius slid in and out of the other man. He move in and out slowly, as all his research had suggested was best, building up the passion and portraying his love. He had read that rapid and rough sex was incredible for a quick release, but he couldn't imagine initiating that, he was more than happy to stick to moving slowly, and he knew that building up to it would make the orgasm even sweeter.

Morgan's moans, which had previously been quiet and breathy to accompany his lovers, grew in both pitch and volume as Reid hit his prostate, his slow thrust causing the contact, and friction, between himself and Reid to last a good few seconds. Waves of pleasure ran through him, before subsiding as the genius pulled out once more. On the next thrust the same feelings reoccurred, lingering just a little longer than before, before once more subsiding.

Reid smiled lightly at the older man's pleasure. The pleasure, while in waves for Morgan, was more continuous for Reid, although far less potent. The hot tightness encased him as he moved and the slick and smooth skin caressed him, creating a delightful mix of feelings.

Reid continued to move in and out at the same speed, and the pleasure after each thrust was taking longer and longer to subside for Morgan. Soon the older agent felt barely any pause in the pleasure from one thrust to the next, and there had been a slow build up of pressure and tingles in his lower stomach for a while. Ensuring he was balanced, the man lifted his arm with the intention of stroking himself to completion.

Reid noticed this, and removing his right hand from the older man's hips, he placed Morgan's hand back on the bed and began to stroke him in time with his thrusts.

Morgan's breath was coming in pants now, his arms were shaking and he was having trouble holding himself upright. The waves had now become a continuous wash of pleasurable feeling and he knew his release was coming soon.

Reid also knew this. This coupled knowledge with the all-encompassing warmth and the way the older man was clenching his muscles around him with every movement, was enough to bring him over the edge first.

Reid felt his entire body tremble with the force of it and his movements became more erratic. This brought Morgan to completion too, as the younger man managed to hit his prostate dead on several times in quick succession. His muscles clenched fully, and milked Reid of everything, the vice-like grip incredibly arousing, though slightly painful on his now tender manhood. Morgan simultaneously released a long spray that splattered the bed sheets beneath the two and that required all his effort not to collapse into in exhaustion, drained, but entirely satisfied.

Reid, once he had collected himself enough to move, pulled out slowly, too out of it to hear or realize that Morgan had actually whined at the loss. Morgan was in a similar condition; he merely fell sideways onto the, mercifully dry area, of the bed and pulled the cover up over himself.

The young genius moved back to the bed after disposing of the condom, and, seeing his lovers position felt bad about what he had to do next.

"Derek, we have to shower." Reid said, an apologetic tone marring his voice, "We won't have time in the morning, not after this. If we're late…" He trailed off, they both knew Hotch's rule, and there was no need to say it aloud.

Morgan groaned in response, but Reid took the shifting of the covers as a positive sign.

"I'll head in first, okay?" Reid questioned.

* * *

><p>Reid hummed happily as the warm water soothed his newly sore muscles and cleared the fatigued haze that fogged his mind. He had a new respect for Derek, it wasn't as easy as it seemed. His thighs were going to be sore the next day, he could tell.<p>

He yelped quietly as a pair of arms snuck around his waist. He hadn't even heard the man enter the bathroom. Morgan chuckled, and, grabbing the soap, started to lather the slimmer man, ensuring everything was squeaky clean.

Reid moaned as the older man focused on his crotch, gently rubbing the muscles of his thighs and between his legs. He knew that if they hadn't just finished he would be hardening rapidly by now, and he could feel a slight sense of arousal as it was.

"Morgan, stop it." He protested, "Now's really not the time. We have work tomorrow."

Morgan laughed lightly, "I was just making sure you were clean pretty boy." The devilish smirk on the man's face offset the entirely too innocent note in his voice.

"Suuure you were." Reid rolled his eyes. He didn't need to be a profiler to see through that one.

Morgan winked, and then set to work with the shampoo, slowly massaging it into the young genius' long hair.

"That's good, Derek." Reid purred, "Please do that more often."

"If that is his majesty's desire, who am I to deny?" Morgan mocked, the overdone British accent causing Reid to snort unattractively and shake his head in disbelief.

* * *

><p>The two collapsed into the bed once more, after stripping away to stained sheets and replacing them with some from the cupboard. This job entailed entirely too many occasions where Reid got whacked in the side of the head with a pillow.<p>

The two agents snuggled together, Reid's head pillowed on Morgan's chest, the older man's hands tangled in his hair and holding him close. Their bare skin pressed together under the covers and a comfortable warmth spread through them both.

They slept soundly until morning.

**Any good? Tell me anything, loved it, hated it, you're hungry, I don't care. Any feedback is good feedback =3.**

**And finally, a note from Eternal Soldier (I had to giver her this note, she beta'd for me ;P)**

**"Can you believe this is Diamond Cobra's first fic? I know, right? She spends too much time reading fanfiction as opposed to actually writing it. :P**

**And Reid is just so adorable, right? And Morgan... wow. I love those two :D."**


End file.
